


Human Again

by TheChurchofJeffGoldblum



Category: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum/pseuds/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum
Summary: "I'm sorry, Kron. If there were any other way to help you change back, I would. But this is bigger than either of us.""Congratulations, Spider-Man. You've retrieved another fragment. This day is yours!""Yeah? Then how come I feel so bad about it?
Relationships: Miguel O'Hara and Kron Stone





	Human Again

Kron Stone, AKA Scorpion, son of Alchemax president, Tyler Stone, had his DNA spliced with that of a scorpion after a gene splicer he was fooling around with exploded. He is now practically not even human and feared by all who lay eyes on him.

Miguel O’Hara, AKA Spider-Man, Kron’s half-brother, Alchemax scientist, gained his abilities after having 50% of his DNA rewritten with that of a spider in an attempt to undo a forced addiction to Rapture. He fights crime and Alchemax’s corruption under the mantle of one of the greatest heroes of Earth’s Heroic Age. 

Kron is now in custody after wreaking havoc across Nueva York in an attempt to obtain a fragment of the artifact, the Tablet of Order and Chaos. 

Miguel was able to retrieve the fragment, and defeat his brother.

“Hey, Stone, you have a visitor.”

“Who?”

“Some Alchemax guy, said his name was, O’Hara.”

“Why would he want to visit me?”

“Don’t know, don’t care, now get moving.”

“I don’t want to speak to him.”

“Tough luck, cause you’re gonna have to.”

After some coaxing with an electric baton, the guard was able to get Kron moving. They stop at a room, inside is a young man who Kron knows all too well. Miguel O’Hara, sitting there like he has any business seeing him. He has guards there on all sides, to make sure the jolly green arachnid is under control. 

“What are you doing here Miguel.”

“I came because I wanted to see you.”

“Why? So you could gloat, prove to me once and for all you’re better than me, you got to be some big shot scientist, making six figures every year, while I rot away in here with a tail and a face not even a mother could love.”

“No, just wanted to visit my big bro.”

“Why? You hate me just as much as I hate you, dear brother.”

“Yeah, you’ve always been a jerk, and that’s back when you were human.”

That was not the smart thing to say.

Kron began to growl, he was pissed, he did come here to mock him, he was happy that Kron had to rot in a cell stuck as some beast for the rest of his life.

Kron shot up from his seat, the guards readied their weapons in response, but did not fire.

“That’s it isn’t it? You really did come here to gloat! That’s it, I’m done, I’m going back to my cell. Guards!” 

“Wait, wait, Kron, I didn’t come here to make fun of you, and I didn’t come here just because you’re my brother.”

“You’re not my brother.”

“Kron, wait, I can help you, I want to try to turn you back into a human.”

“What?”

“I wanna try and see if I can undo what made you into, this.”

Miguel was motioning his hand at Kron, he didn’t have too, what he needed to do, was explain.

“I want to help you Kron, I’m a geneticist, I’ve worked with the exact same tech that mad you into this in the 1st place, please Kron, just give me a chance, I’ll do everything in my power to be able to help you.”

“What makes you think I believe you, you’ve always hated me, you’ve never done anything for me, or me for you, why should this be any different.”

“I’ll prove it to you, midnight, tonight, you’ll see I’m being genuine.”

“Sure thing brother, whatever you say.”

Kron did not believe a thing Miguel was saying, he completely believed this was some elaborate practical joke made just to mock him. Miguel hated Kron, and Kron hated Miguel, that’s how it’s always been, and that’s never gonna change, Miguel doesn’t feel bad for Kron, he must be happy that masked freak locked him up here.

Midnight

“Scorpion.”

It, it was the bug, not only did he have Miguel coming to make fun of him, but him too. This was just not the day for Kron Stone.

“Go away Spider, I don’t want your ridicule.”

“I’m not here to mock you Kron, I’m here to help you.”

“If you wanted to help me, you would’ve let me take the rock to the lady, she would’ve fixed me, made me human again, but you had to ruin everything.”

“Kron, you didn’t need to help her to get what you wanted, there are people who can help you.”

“Who? You? You put me in here bug! If you had just let me go, I would be human now. Lady would’ve made me human.”

“She was evil Kron, she would’ve just turned into some lab rat, she wasn’t gonna help you, but I can. I know you were visited by your brother, Miguel O’Hara, he said he would make you a human again.”

“He’s just as bad as you! He only came here to mock me! Same as you!”

“Kron, look at me, look at my face, Miguel told you he would help you, and you would find proof tonight at midnight.”

Kron was fully expecting to just see the Spider’s blank mask, maybe rolled up a bit to show his taunting smile, with those fangs of his that Kron has a couple matching marks on his skin.

He was in for a surprise.

“Mi-Miguel, you, YOU, IT WAS ALL YOU, YOU NOT ONLY HATED ME WHEN WE WERE KIDS, BUT YOU DECIDED TO LOCK ME UP! FUCK YOU! YOU HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING BUT RUIN MY LIFE! GO TO HELL!”

“Kron, I’m not here to taunt you, I’m trying to help, I saw how much you hated being the Scorpion when we were fighting for the tablet, how desperate you were to be normal again. I do want to help you Kron, you have to believe me.”

“Why? Why should I? All you’ve ever done is make my life even worse than it already is. Why should I believe a word you say?”

“You think I would go through all this trouble just for some sick joke? I’m starting to think you’re delusional Kron. I’m not out to get you, I want to help. Look, this morning, there’s gonna be a transport here to transform you to Alchemax, you don’t have to go on it if you don’t want to, but you have to believe me Kron, I just want to help.”

Silence

“Kron?”

“Kron?”

“I can’t help you if you don’t let me Kron.”

“Why? Why do you want to help me? I’m a monster.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a hero if I didn’t help someone in need right?”

“Fix me, make me human.”

“I will.”

“Promise.”

“I promise you Kron, I won’t stop until you are back to normal.”

There were guards coming.

“I have to go Kron, but I promise you, you will be human again, I won’t stop on my life, I swear it. See ya tomorrow.”


End file.
